


A Derek Shaped Spot

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But so is Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Derek saw Stiles in his shirt he knew that his attempts at flirting had most likely been appreciated. But it didn't mean that he made it easy on Stiles.





	A Derek Shaped Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "Is that my shirt?" and "Are you flirting with me?"

Derek hesitated outside of Stiles‘ window. He was scared, nervous, because Stiles hadn’t told him what this was about and Derek thought that maybe he was about to tell him that he wanted to stop Derek to flirt with him, however botched his attempts had been.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket Derek didn’t even need to look at it to know that it was Stiles, no doubt telling him to finally come up and stop the lurking, sourwolf.

Derek scoffed and shook his head. He spent decidedly too much time with Stiles, when he was able to predict what a single text would say.

He took one last deep breath before he leaped up to the window and climbed into Stiles’ bedroom.

Stiles was sitting at his desk, apparently immersed into whatever it was he was reading, but Derek knew him better by now.

Could tell by the rapid beat of his finger against the table and the slightly tense set of his shoulders that Stiles was nervous; the constant comforting beat of his heart, a little too fast, told him that Stiles hadn’t taken his meds today, and the way he tilted his head, just enough to give the impression that he was baring his neck for him told Derek that Stiles knew exactly that he had just entered, no matter that he hadn’t made a sound.

“You wanted to see me?” Derek asked him and at least Stiles didn’t pretend like he was startled by Derek’s appearance.

He turned towards Derek and Derek’s eyebrows shot up when he saw the shirt Stiles was wearing.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, a bit too breathless to wave it off as casual, and Stiles smirked at him.

He probably knew exactly what seeing Stiles in his clothes did to Derek.

“That depends,” Stiles said, smug smile on his face and Derek frowned.

“On what?” he asked.

“If you’ve been flirting with me or not.”

Derek thought for a second that maybe someone pulled the rug out from under him, but he steadied himself quickly enough.

He had dreaded this conversation and thanks to that opener he didn’t know what to expect now.

“What if I say no,” Derek wanted to now and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Then this shirt, and the sweatpants and the pullover I stole, will all turn up freshly washed in your loft over the course of the next few days,” he easily said. “But I think we both now that’s not what you’re going to say.”

“If you know my answer already then why are you even asking?”

“I want to hear you say it,” Stiles said and got up to walk closer to Derek. “I’m not just gonna assume because I think I have your eyebrow language figured out. I’ll need actual words on this one.”

“So what if I say yes, what then?” Derek asked, itching to reach out and pull Stiles closer to breathe in their mingled scents.

“When you say yes,” he cheekily said and Derek rolled his eyes at the word ‘when’, “I’m going to make your wardrobe mine. Amongst other things.”

“And what would those other things be,” Derek wanted to know and he narrowed his eyes at Stiles in an attempt to not break out into a huge grin.

“Well, for starters, I would kiss you here,” Stiles gave back and tapped his finger against his lips before he dragged it over to his cheek and temple. “And here, and here,” he went on. “And then I’d totally have to show you just how well you’d fit into my bed, because dude, it’s really kind of amazing, there’s a Derek shaped spot and I think you’d fit into it perfectly.”

Derek couldn’t suppress his grin any longer and Stiles practically lit up when he saw Derek smile.

“So, have you been flirting with me, mister?” Stiles asked him and Derek took a step forward.

“I might have been trying to do just that,” he admitted and Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, tried is right, you’re horrible at it.”

“Got me what I wanted, didn’t it?” Derek gave back and finally pulled Stiles closer by the hem of his shirt. “Now, I think I was promised some kisses.”

“And those you shall have,” Stiles gravely gave back before he dived in and peppered Derek’s entire face with kisses until they both had to laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek told him fondly and nudged his nose against Stiles’ temple.

“You like it,” Stiles gave back, utterly sure about it and Derek couldn’t help but agree.

“So, I hear there’s a distinct spot in your bed I need to check out,” Derek eventually said and Stiles walked backwards, dragging Derek along until he fell onto the bed.

“There, do you see it?” he asked and manhandled Derek onto the mattress. “This is where you fit,” he breathed out as he curled up to Derek, head under Derek’s chin and face pressed into his neck, Derek’s arms securely around him

“Yeah, I can see that,” Derek whispered and pressed a kiss to Stiles head.

He hoped he would get to fill this spot for a very long time.


End file.
